Two-piece golf balls are widely used because of its excellent flight performance. However, they have drawbacks, for example, hit feeling is harder than thread-wound golf balls and particularly when a bad shot is made, they give even harder feeling. Therefore the advent of a two-piece golf ball with good hit feeling has been desired.
Various efforts have been made to bring the hit feeling of the two-piece golf ball closer to that of the thread-wound golf ball. For instance, the core of a two piece golf ball is made more flexible to reduce a hardness of the entire ball and thereby improve hit feeling (see Japanese Kokai Publication 63(1988)-220889). However, when a golf ball obtained by this method is hit, it feels rather heavy, although it is more flexible and its hit feeling is not necessarily similar to the hit feeling of the thread-wound golf ball. When viewed from hardness distribution and compression strength, its impact force is large and hit feeling is not good enough.